Retour au passé
by Meimi1
Summary: Et si Sakura devait conquerir le coeur de Shaoran qui ne l'aime plus????


Fanfic 2

Retour au passé  
Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après que Sakura a capturé la carte du Vide(deuxième film?)  
Voilà qu'une nouvella carte arrive:La carte du Defi!  
Nos heros n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble qu'ils doivent se separer tout de suite!Ou presque!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Depuis le derniere combat ils sont passé deux jours.Nous sommes au milieu des vacances d'été et Sakura chantonne gaiement tandis qu'elle se peigne devant le miroir car elle va sortir.Vous devinez avec qui?  
S_Lalalalaaaaa!!!!!!!Mais quelle magnifique matinéeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!_  
K_Oh BON DIEU!Qu'est ce qu'elles ne font pas,les filles amoureuses!_  
S_Hihihi!Tais toi,Kero!Aujourd'hui c'est un jour...j'oserais dire magnifique!_  
K_Oh,làlà,qu'est qu'il arrive de si merveilleux?_  
Sakura rougit et sourit.  
S_J'ai un rendez -vous..._  
K_Oh,non!Nous y sommes de nouveau!Encore le petit chinois!T'est devenue folle tout à coup?_[note:en italien Shaolan n'est pas "le petit morveux",c'est "le petit chinois",c'est plus mignon,non?^^]  
S_ah..tu ne comprendras jamais rien de l'amour..._  
Kero tombe à la renverse.  
K_Ohiohi...c'es vraiment un cas serieux!_  
Sakura donne un coup d'oeil à sa montre:il est 8h30.  
S_Aaaaaaah!!!!!!C'est si tard!!!!!!A' cette heure je devais etre dejà au parc!!!!!!!!Vitevitevite!_  
Plus rapide que la lumière Sakura prend son sac descend les escaliers.Son frere est en train de prendre son petit dejeuner.  
S_SALUT TOY!_  
T_Hein?_  
SBAMM!!(elle a fermé la porte!)  
T_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?_

Sakura cours à perdre haleine mais elle est radieuse dans le visage.Elle est tellement heureuse de rejoindre son amour!  
Pendant ce temps,Shaoran est assis à l'ombre d'un arbre sur un banc .Le parc est plutot frequenté aujourd'hui.C'est la 20ème fois qu'il regarde sa montre et il a dejà compté toutes les pierrettes par terre.  
L_Mince!Mais quand elle arrive?Elle aurait du etre ici depuis..._  
Tout à coup un cri:_SHAORAAAAAAN!!_  
Shaoran saute de peur.  
L_Aaaaaah!!!!!........._  
Il se tourne et il voit Sakura qui arrive en courant.  
L_Mais...il te semble qu'il soit la bonne façon d'arriver?Regarde...ils se sont tous tournés!_  
S_Hein?_  
Sakura regarde autour d'elle:en effet tous ont entendu son cri!  
L_Quelle mauvaise figure tu m'as fait passer......_il lui prend la main_allons autre part!_  
S_Pardonne moi...c'est que j'avais envie de te saluer!_  
Shaoran rougit jusqu'au blanc des yeux.  
L_Aaaaaaaah.......mais bon.....il n'y avait pas besoin de hurler de cette façon,non?_  
Sakura rigole_Tu as raison!_  
Ils s'eloignent un peu et ils se retrouvent dans un coin du parc un peu plus desert.  
L_Au moins ici **personne ne nous derangera**._  
Sakura rougit tout à coup:elle a mal compris ses mots!  
Shaolan aussi,il se rend compte d'avoir utilisé les pire mots et il cherche tout de suite de remedier:  
_C'est à dire non........je voulais dire que........tu as mal compris........(oh diable!)_Il voudrait s'enfoncer un kilometre sous terre!  
Par contre à Sakura,embarassée mais heureuse,ils lui brillent les yeux!  
L_EHMMMMM.........c'est une très belle journée,pas vrai?Il fait tellement **chaud**......_

S_Eh,Ouiiiiii!!!!..........._  
Sakura le regarde toujours plus convaincue.  
Pour Shaoran c'est un choc!Il a aggravé la situation!  
L_Ehm.....ehm.....tu as vu combien de gens?!Eux aussi ils aiment venir dans le parc!!..._  
Sakura regarde autour d'elle et Shaolan fait la meme chose......mais........il n'y a que des couples d'amoureux !  
Shaoran,tres embarrassé,cherche de se justifier:_NON......ce n'est pas comme tu crois........je n'en savait rien..........oh mince!_  
Sakura lui donne le bras et elle appuie la tete sur son epaule.....elle est au septième ciel!  
Elle le tire vers un banc.Ils s'assisent sens parler.Shaolan regarde pitieusement à gauche,de l'autre coté,et Sakura se regarde la jupe.  
Mais c'est encore pis....Shaolan voit deux amoureux qui s'echangent des tendres effusions....et puis ils se becotent.........Il se sent prendre feu comme une etuve!

L_(NO..NO...NON!!!!!)_

Il tourne brousquement pour dire qu'il veut s'en aller,(il voudrait s'enfuir à toutes jambes!)mais il a juste le temps de dire_Sakura,je...._Que Sakura,les paupieres fermées,les levres tendues vers les siennes,attend quelque chose.....

L_GULP! !_

Leurs bouches sont tres proches ,elles s'effleurent presque...

L_(Oh non!Si je renonce Sakura ne me perdonnera jamais...mais ici je ne peux pas!Je n'y reussis pas!)_

Puis il reflechit un moment:_(Ok....j'y essayerai....je chercherai de vaincre ma timidité...)_

Il ferme les yeux et il s'approche de Sakura jusqu'au point où il se rend compte que....elle a disparu!Il ouvre les yeux:_Hein?Mais....... où es tu?_

Sakura est debout,tres preoccupée,et elle regarde loin.

S_Ressenti?_  
L_Comment?_  
S_Il y a une carte de Clow près d'ici!!_  
Shaoran se reprend tout de suite.  
L_Mais...c'est impossible!Nous les avons toutes capturées!!!_  
Il se concentre un moment puis il dit_C'est vrai,je le ressens moi aussi!_  
Sakura fait signe que oui._Allons,elle est par ici!_  
Ils courent en suivant l'aura de la carte et ils finissent en face du petit lac du parc.  
Il n'y a personne .  
S_Quel genre de carte sera-t-elle?Pas terrible comme la carte du vide,j'espere!_  
L_J'espere non!_  
Tout à coup une etrange créature se souleve du centre du lac,....une figure bizarre se materialise!  
S_La voilà!Carte de Clow,je t'ordonne..._  
Carte_Arrete -toi!Je ne suis pas une carte de Clow!_  
L_Quoi?_  
Carte_C'est le magicien Ferio qui m'a crée.Ne crois pas que tu pourras me capturer facilement fillette!_  
S_Ne nous sousestimer pas!Nous possedons des pouvoirs très puissants!Garde toi meme!_  
La carte ricane.  
Carte_Ah ah...continue si tu veut,mais c'est inutile car je suis la Carte du Defi._  
L et S_Du Defi?_  
Defi_Exactement.Et si si veux me capturer tu dois vaincre le defi que je vais te proposer ou tu payera avec l'objet du Defi._  
Sakura monte en colère:_je ne te donnerai rien!_  
D_Fais comme tu veux...mais tu n'as pas de choix._  
L_Sakura_il lui appuye la main sur l'epaule_fais comme elle dit.Je ressent qu'elle a un pouvoir tres fort,et meme si nous unissons nos pouvoirs nous ne pourrons la battre._  
Sakura le regarde resignée.  
S_et qu'est ce que je devrais faire?_  
La Carte reste en silence pour un instant,puis prononce ces mots:_Quelle est la chose au monde sur laquelle t'est absoulement certaine?_  
Sans hesiter Sakura repond,en rougissant:_Eh bien....que Shaolan m'aime!_  
La Carte sourit malicieuse.  
D_Bon..alors le Defi sera tres interessant!_  
Elle saisit un sceptre noir comme la nuit qui devient lumineux tout à coup et prononce ces mots à haute voix:__Tu fera retour dans le passé quand encore Sahaoran ne t'aimait pas,et tu devras le conquerir de nouveau!Mais si tu n'y reussiras pas dans 13 jours tu perdra ton aimé à jamais!J'ai dit!__ 

Apres avoir prononcé ces mots un tourbillon noir sort du sceptre et enveloppe Sakura qui en reste emprisonnée.

S_Aaaaah!!Shaoran,mon amour!!!!!!!_

L_Sakuraaaaaaa!!!!_

En un instant Sakura disparait dans ans l'air et la Carte avec elle.Shaoran ne peut faire rien autre que serrer les poigns et crier sa peine.

Sakura ouvre les yeux.Elle se trouve sur l'allée qui conduit au parc.Il est soir et elle s'aperçoit avec stupeur qu'elle est habillée avec un splendide kimono rose.

S_Alors 'ai fait retour à l'année passé!!Je me rappelle tres bien que cette ci etait la fete de l'été!_

Tomoyo_Q'est-ce que tu degoise?_La jeune fille est à coté d'elle,et elle aussi eelle est habillée en kimono.

S_Aaaaah...non....rien!On y va?_

Les deux amies se dirigent vers les etalages et elles rencontrent leurs amis.Sakura ne prete pas attention à ce qu'ils disent car elle sait qu'elle va voir **Shaoran-kun**.L'emotion l'a gagnée.

S_Qui sait comment il me regardera quand il me verra en kimono rose!......_

Tomoyo_De qui es tu en train de parler?De Yukito,non?_

S_....................._

A' un certain point Sakura regarde vers l'etalage du tir à la cible :LE VOILA'!!

Il est en train de tirer avec un fusil feint.Sakura s'approche de lui. Le coeur lui bats à 1000.....Elle voit tous les peluches qu'il a gagné grace à son a son abilité....une montagne!

S_Ehm.....tu t'en tire tres bien.............._Elle rougit.**Li **se retourne.Il la regarde.

L_Ouais......_Il se tourne de nouveau.

**TUTUM!TUTUM!**

Sakura se sent mal.Il lui semble d'etre un phantome.Il ne l'a pas neanche considerée!

Yukito:_Oh,bonsoir Sakura!_

S_Bonsoir,Yukito-san_

Li sursaute.Il se tourne.Il rougit.

Y_oh!Ce petit cochon est adorable!_

Li ne perd pas de temps:Il tire au cochon et il le fait tomber.Alors il donne brusquement tous les peluches qu'il a gagné et le petit cochon à Yukito....... 

Y_Ce sont pour moi?Merci beaucoup!_

**TUTUM!**

Sakura ressent que son coeur va s'ecraser de douleur._(Yukito!C'est lui son amour!Et moi je suis rien pour lui!J'avais oublié qu'il etait encore soumis au pouvoir de sa magie......)sniff!!.....sniff!..._

Yukito s'aperçoit tout de suite que Sakura se sent mal,tandis que Li la regarde sans comprendre.

L_Pourquoi sanglote-t-elle?Elle doit etre jalouse de Yukito..._

Sakura fond en larmes et s'enfuit.

S_(NON!!NOOOOON!!NON,NON,NON!Ce n'est pas possible!Il ne m'aime plus!Mon Dieu!Il me semble d'avoir un poignard enfoncé dans le coeur!Oh!Combien ça fait mal!Comment je souffre,souffre,SOUFFRE!!)_Les larment lui coulent abondantes sur les joues.

Yukito a tout compris.[note:Quand j'ai ecrit cette fanfic je ne connaissait pas très bien l'histoire,alors j'ai crée un Yukito qui sait tout de tous et qui a des pouvoirs très speciaux.]

_Ecoute moi,Li-kun_dit-il.

L_Hein?_

Il le regarde serieux.Fais-moi plaisir.Va chez elle et demande lui ce qui ne va pas.Cherche de l'aider.Vas-y!_

L_MOIII??Mais qu'est -ce que j'ai à voir avec CELLE-LA'?_

Y_Je crois que tu sois l'unique qui peut l'aider.Vas!_

Li obeit._Qu'est-ce qu'il ne me faut pas faire....cette stupide!_

Li rejoint un coin isolé du parc.Il sent des sanglots irrefrenable,des larmes d'une desesperée.......

Sakura est par terre.Elle saisit les brins d'herbe avec toute sa force. Elle ne réussit pas à cntenir sa douleur,il lui seble de devenir folle.Li s'approche,indifferent._Ehi,toi!Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

Sakura arrete de sangloter.Elle a entendu sa voix son adorable voix....mais si froide et distante..._SHAORAN!C'EST TOI!_

Li reste interdit._Pourquoi m'appelles tude cette façon!Mon nom est Li-kun!Seulement mes amis m'appellent comme ça!_

Sakura croit de mourir.C'est un cauchemar orrible.Elle aime ce garçon avec tout son coeur,et lui ,il semble la detester....

S_oh!Li!_Elle cour chez lui.Elle est sur le point de l'enlacer,mais elle s'arrete.Elle sait que c'est inutile.

L_Je ne pourrais pas savoir qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris?Il parait que tu aies vu la mort!_

S_Ca n'aurait pas été si terrible que ça...._

L_Et alors?_

Sakura le regarde.Avec les yeux elle cherche de lui communiquer beaucoup de choses,mais trop nombreuses.Lui,il ne comprend pas,plutot il se demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour pleurer de cette façon.

L_Sache que c'est Yukito qui m'a dit de venir chez toi.Mais si tu ne vux pas me parler je m'en vais._

Li s'en va.Elle lui fait un peu de peine.....mais bientot il l'oublie.

Chapitre2(Courage,Sakura!)

Les jours suivants les affaires vont de mal en pis.Sakura est anéantie,elle n'a pas la force de lutter.Elle se sent seule au monde.Chaque fois qu'elle voit Li elle voudrait pleurer,alors elle finit par ne lui parler ou pis...Le troisième jour ils se retrouvent à la bibliothèque pour etudier.

S_Salut_

L_Salut.Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?_

S_Je suis venue etudier.Et toi?_

L_Moi aussi...mais..._

S_Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

L_J'y crois pas que tu n'as rien entendu._

Sakura s'apercoit qu'il y a une carte de Clow dans les alentours.Mais ça ne lui interesse pour rien.

L_Reste ici.De toute façon,tu n'est pas capable._

Sakura crève de rage:_Je ne saurais venue quand meme!Ca n'a aucune importance pour moi maintenant,tu ne comprends pas?_

Li la regarde,frappé par sa colère._Mais qu'est ce que tu dis?Pourquoi tu t'echauffes tellement?_

S_JE TE DETESTE!JE TE DETESTE!Je ne veux plus te revoir!_et elle s'en va en courant.Chez soi elle se jette sur le lit et pleure._Je n'y réussirai jamais!_Elle passe une journée d'enfer,enfermée dans sa chambre.Elle ne réussit à se confier avec personne. Le jour après elle rencontre Yukito pour la rue,mais elle a une etrange sensation:il lui semble que Yukito aie le pouvoir de lui lire dans la pensée.

Y_Sakura-san_commence-t-il_tu viens du futur,pas vrai?_

Sakura reste bouleversée_COMMENT?Comment le sais tu?_

Yu kito la regarde plein de comprehension.J'ai des pouvoirs magiques très puissants qui me l'ont dit.Mais ça tu le sais dejà._

Sakura fait signe que oui.

Y_Courage,raconte moi tout._

Sakura avoue son secret à Yukito.

Y_Ca me deplait beaucoup.C'est naturel que je ferai de sorte qu'il ne sera plus soumis à mes pouvoirs et je chercherai de t'aider par tous les moyens,MAIS...._

S_Mais?_

Yukito devient grave._Rappelle-toi que je peux t'aider à passer plus de temps possible avec lui grace à mes pouvoirs.Je creerai des situations qui pourront t'aider,je peux faire en sorte que les cartes de Clow apparaissent l'une après l'autre pour vous obliger à collaborer et à vous faire connaitre mieux,mais le reste **ne depend que de toi**._ Sakura se donne courage._J'ai compris_

Y_Maintenant je te reconnais!_

Maintenant elle se sent mieux:elle a juré qu'elle combattra.

Les jours suivants Sakura cherche de passer tout son temps avec Li,en le couvrant de gentillesses.Elle s'excuse avec lui pour l'avoir mal traité...et il la perdonne.Li commence à se sentir embarrassé :il ne comprend pas son etrange comportement....il semble qu'elle veuille lui dire quelque chose...mais quoi?En autre,tout à coup elle ne veut plus entendre parles de cartes......bizarre!

Le septième jour la carte du saut apparait,et Sakura,qui savait dejà comment faire,la capture sans problèmes.Li reconnait qu'il a été battu,mais:

S_Prends-la.Elle est à toi._

Li reste etonné._Ca,alors!Tu veux me donner la carte?Mais pourquoi?_

Sakura repond tout simplement:_Je t'ai dejà dit que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi.Je veux seulement te demontrer mon amitié. Prends-la._

Li la regarde stupefait.Il n'y a quelque chose là dessous?Il prend la carte et.._Merci...._

Sakura se ranime:_Oh...de rien! je te la cede volentiers!_

L_(Ca je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.Maintenant elle semble presque heureuse.... Comment ça?)_

Depuis ce jour là les deux se lient d'une amitié plus solide.Et en luttant contre les Cartes de Clow Li s'aperçoit que Sakura cherche par tous les moyens de le proteger.Mais c'est contre la carte de l'epée que quelque chose change dans le coeur de notre Li...[note:ok,je ne connaissais pas l'ordre d'apparition des cartes]

Li et Sakura sont en traine de lutter contre la carte dans un ancien magasin d'armes blanches,où elle est apparue.

S_Tu la vois,Li?_

L_Oui,la voilà!_

L'epée apparait en l'air,menaceuse.Elle bouge toute seule,rapide comme le vent.Elle se fait toujours plus dangereuse.

S_Li,fais attention!Ne t'approche pas trop de la carte,je t'en prie!_  
Li se tourne vers Sakura.Il voit ses yeux qui tremblent de peur pour lui.Tout à coup il sent son coeur battre.  
Un instant de distation et l'epée lui tombe dessus.Il n'a pas eu le temps de se defendre:La carte l'a blessé au bras._AAAaaah!_  
Sakura devient pale:_Noooon!Li-kun!Que t'a fait elle?Mon Dieu,comment vas tu?__Des larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux.Li qui est ebahi,observe Sakura,penchée sur lui.  
L'a carte est derriere lui,prete à frapper de nouveau.Sakura ressent qu'une colère immense va lui grandir à l'interieur:elle se tourne et elle la regarde avec une mine de defi.  
S_Sacrée Carte!Comment as tu pu lui faire du mal?Ca tu va me la payer très chère,je t'assure!!_  
Li observe la scène toujours plus confus.Il ne réussit pas à s'expliquer comment,mais il craint pour Sakura.Elle est toujours si gentille et protective avec lui..  
S_Woody!Viens à mon aide!_La carte emprisonne l'épée,et Sakura réussit à la capturer.  
S_C'est fini,tant mieux...mais tu as besoid d'etre soigné!_  
L_Non.......ce n'est rien!_  
Sakura,avec une mine de mère prévenante,le gronde._Comment ce n'est rien!Viens ici!_  
Sakura prend son mouchoir de poche et bande amouresement la blessure de Li,qui ne veut pas.  
S_Voilà,j'ai terminé!ça va?_Sakura leve les yeux vers Li et......... [surprise!!!]il est embarassé...!!Alors Sakura ressent l'espoir lui grandir au fond du coeur.  
Le soir,Li rentre chez soi.Il s'etend sur son lit....et il se sent etrange..._Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris auparavant?J'etais embarrassé...mais je ne sais pas le pourquoi...._  
Une image inattendue lui passe devant les yeux..c'est Sakura!Et il se sent prendre feu tout à coup,comme une etuve!Il secoue la tete pour la chasser._Ah...c'est de sa faute........meme si je ne sais pas QUELLE est sa faute..._  
Le matin suivant,Sakura veut le mettre à l'epreuve pour verifier si son intuition est correcte.  
Sakura voit Li marcher pour l'allée des cericiers.Elle le salue_SALUT LI!Que c'est beau te revoir!_  
En voyant Sakura,Li rougit .  
L_GASP!_  
S_C'est une journée magnifique,n'est pas?_  
L_Si....magnifique._  
S_Tu n'as rien à faire?_  
L_Pourquoi?_  
S_**PARFAIT**,tu n'as rien à faire.Viens avec moi!_Elle lui saisit le bras et elle le tire .  
L_EHI!EHI!!Où veux tu me porter??_  
Apres un peu Sakura s'arrete devant une étalage.Il y a une exposition de peluches et l'entrée est libre.

S_Quelle merveille!Regarde,Li!Ils ne sont pas très beaux?AAAAHH!!Et celui-là,qu'il est joliiiiii!!Allons,on y va!_

Sakura reste enchantée devant tous ces peluches,et elle jouit tellement spontanément qu'il ne peux pas s'empecher de la regarder.

L_(Comme elle est mignonne ......)_Li sursaute._(COMMENT??MIGNONNE??Mais qu'est ce qu'il me passe par la tete?)_

[note:arf..c'est mieux en italien"qu'est ce qu'il me fouette en tete?"C'est à dire battre les oeufs..lol^^]

S_............mais ce-ci est delicieux,pas vrai,Li?_Sakura se tourne pour lui faire voir un caneton,et avec stupeur elle voit qu'il est tout rouge!!!

Sakura rougit legerement à son tour.

S_Regarde-le!Il n'est pas un amour?_Elle le lui donne delicatement.Les yeux de Li jettent des vives etincelles.

Mais à un certain point,Sakura croit a une vision:elle ne croit pas à ses yeux.Un ourson de chiffon,identique à celui dont Shaoran lui avait fait cadeau est sur un une etagere.Il lui manque l'haleine.Li s'aperçoit de son effroi._Quelque chose qui ne va pas?_

Sakura devient un peu triste._Non.....c'est seulement que....cet ourson-là....... est.........._

Li devient tout rouge.Il ne sait pas pourquoi,mais il a l'impression de l'avoir dejà vu.

L_Si tu le veux,je te le donne._

S_Hein?_

L_Si tu l'aime tellement....._

Sakura devient radieuse:_Oh,merci!!!!!!!Merci beaucoup!!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura et Li vont s'asseoir sur les balançoires.Sakura est pensive,et elle fixe l'ouson ,le regard perdu.

S_(Shaoran-kun.....)_

Li l'observe._Tu veux me dire qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial?Il n'est pas le plus beau de ces que tu as vu..._

Les yeux de Sakura sont lumineux comme jamais auparavant._C'est le plus beau.....car il est identique à celui que le garçon que j'aime a fait pour moi a fait pour moi!_

A' ces mots,Li ressent un etrange chagrin._Ton.....petit ami?_

S_Oui...il y a beaucoup de temps._

L_Et maintenant où est-il?_

Sakura devient triste.

S_Loin....très loin.....il y a quelques temps je croiais de ......l'avoir perdu à jamais.......sniff!!...sniff!!_

L_Oh!_

S_.....et ....j'ai tellement souffert....j'ai cru de mourir d'angoisse!_

L_(Il doit etre vraiment un imbecil pour lui donner un tel chagrin...quel idiot!Sakura est si gentlle....)_

S_...mais....je crois de l'avoir retrouvé......_

L_Vraiment?_

S_....Oui...et maintenant je me sens mieux!_

Li est deçu.Bizarre,il est content pour elle mais au meme temps il est comme...enragé...Qui sera-t-il ce type?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour après il parle avec Tomoyo(qui sait tout,Sakura lui a parlé).Il lui demande,en faisant semblant de rien,des nouvelles sur l'ami de Sakura.

T_Tu veux savoir qui est il?ok :demain tu le connaitras._

L_Commeeeeeent??_

Tomoyo ricane ,sa piège a marché._Il y aura la fete du premier Mai,et il y aura tous les eleves.LUI aussi,il viendra....j'en suis sure,car il devient fou quand il voit Sakura habillée avec un de mes vetements!!_

[note:Tomoyo **n'a pas** menti!!]

Chapitre 3(Encore fete)

C'est le soir du dernier jour.

Sakura sait qu'elle devra mettre le paquet.

S_Je dois réussir!JE DOIS!....ou ce sera la fin!!_

Sakura est sur le point de sortir;un dernier regard à l'ourson que Li lui a donné,que SHAORAN a fait pour elle....seulement pour elle....

S_...oh...Shaoran.kun!...mon amour..._

Une larme lui coule sur les joues rouges.

Elle se sent très contractée.Son coeur bat comme à son premier rendez vous (qui d'ailleurs est fini sur le plus beau )

Ce sera un soir **magique.**

Elle est habillée avec un vetement delicieux,blanc et rose,avec des rubans et des dentelles .....c'est une poupée!Elle se regarde au miroir une dernière fois....et sent son coeur qui bat fort ...et un peu de tristesse et d'excitation au meme temps.

A' la fete ils sont arrivés presque tous les élèves.Il y a des gars qui plaisantent,rigolent,font les pantins devant les filles.

Il arrive LUI,Li-kun.Il porte un complet vert,sa couleur preferée,qui le rend vraiment beau et accroit son charme.Ce soir il a un air assez reservé,mais il a perdu sa typique bouderie.Il n'echange que deux mots avec qui le salue.La fete ne semble pas lui interesser vraiment...mais il y a quelque chose de different en lui.

Apparemment on le dirait detaché,mais une idée lui passe devant les yeux,comme un flash.Il entend encore les mots sibyllines de Tomoyo:

_L'ami de Sakura?Il viendra....oui et non_

L_Qu'est ce que ça signifie?J'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque de moi....._

Quelqu'un lui donne une tape dans le dos.

TUD!

Saburo:_Ehi,LI!ça va?_C'est un copain de classe qui a envie de plaisenter.Il le pousse du coude et il le regarde malicieux._Alors comment ça va?BIEN,eh?Avec toutes ces filles...._

L_Laisse moi paix.Ca ne m'interesse pas._

Saburo_MMMM...tu m'en contes,des betises.....tu me caches quelque chose!Allez,qui est elle?_

L_Qui est qui?_

Saburo_Mais la fille que tu aimes!_

L_GULP!_

Saburo_A-HA!Alors je ne me suis pas trompé...Allons,ne fais pas le timide...dis-moi!Ou tu veux peut etre qu'on le decouvre nous?_

Li pense tout de suite à Sakura.Seulement l'idée qu'on puisse imaginer....

Saburo commence,avec un air fanfaron.

_Alors...commençons du debut.....c'est Minami...la brune aux yeux noir..allons,j'ai deviné!_

L_Uff!Je t'ai dit de t'en aller!_

Saburo_Non?Alors Nabiki!_

L_NON!_

Saburo_Naomi?_

L_NON!_

Saburo_Kyoko?_

L_NOON!_

Saburo_....Sakura?_

L_N-N-NON!_

Saburo cligne de l'oeil._Mmmmmm!!!!!......c'est Sakura?_

L_GH...GH..GH....!._

Saburo_EHIIII!!!LES GARS!!!!AH AH!!VOUS LA SAVEZ LA NOUVELLE?VOUS SAVEZ DE QUI EST AMOUREUX FOU LI-KUN??DE SA.._

Li saute sur lui,rouge jusqu'au blanc des yeux,et il lui ferme la bouche comme il peut.

L_TAIS-TOI!Ca suffit!Je n'aime personne,t'as compris?_

Un gars_Hein?Qui est celle que tu aimes,Li-kun?_

L_Mais ne l'ecoutez pas!Il est fou,il invente les histoires!Il aura bu!_

Le gars_ah ah...pauvre Saburo!_  
Surmonté le _danger Saburo,_Li sent le besoin de respirer .Il soupire._(Il ne manquait plus que cet imbecil...quelle honte!)_

Il s'approche au table des boissons pour se verser de l'eau dans le verre.Il est en train de le remplir.Du coin de l'oeil il voit quelque chose de lumineux, de blanc et rose à sa gauche.Il se tourne doucement..et il voit la chose plus BELLE qu'il n'aie jamais vu...il en reste ravi.....

Cmme dans un reve,le temps s'arrete.Tout le reste,la fete,les amis,la musique disparait.Il ne reste qu'elle,merveilleuse....

Elle l'observe.Ses joues se rechauffent d'un tendre rougeur.Il ne detache son regard d'elle,comme ebahi...avec l'eau qui deborde du verre!

Elle s'approche et ricane en voyant sa gaucherie.

Seulement à ce point il se reveille..elle vient vers lui,lui meme!..et elle le regarde...

Il regarde à droite,à gauche,droite,gauche!Peut etre pour voir si elle cherche quelqu'un d'autre,ou peut etre pour tenter une echappée....mais il est pris au piège!

S_(Desormais tu ne peux plus m'echapper!)_

Sakura se sent renaitre.Plus elle le regarde,et plus elle voit qu'il n'est pas Li-kun,l'eternel maussade,l'ombrageux,le detaché,mais le tendre,le charmant,le timide Shaoran-kun...son Shaoran-kun!Qui recule quand elle est là....qui rougit s'il la voit...qui fait le dur mais à l'interieur il est si romantique..!

Sakura voit son embarras et la panique sur son visage.Elle s'arrete devant lui et elle le regarde gentiment.

S_Bonsoir._  
L_Bo..Bo....Bonsoir!_

S_Tu t'amuses bien?_

L_Ah oui...assez._

Les groups d'amis rigolent à haute voix.Le volume de la musique est tres haut et Sakura en profite.

S_Quel cahut!Je n'entend presque plus mq voix...j'ai mal à la tete...ça ne te derange?_

L_Si,assez._

S_Alors viens avec moi!_Elle lui prend la main et elle le tire de poids .Il est toujours plus embarrassé au point qu'il ne reussit pas à lui dire non.Ils arrivent à un banc.Les sons et les bruits de la fete deviennent plus loin .Il est nuit,mais une splendide Lune pleine eclaircit le decor.Il n'y a personne qui puisse les les observer car ils sont trop occupés à s'amuser.

Sakura regarde la Lune.

_Elle est merveilleuse ce soir!Quelle lumière!_

Li sent que son coeur lui bat fort comme un tambour.Sakura le fait sentir mal à l'aise.

L_(Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend?Ce n'est qu'une fille!...de quoi j'ai peur?)_

Et tout à coup il se souvient s'une autre scène:le moment clou d'un film d'amour que Meilin l'avait obligé à voir une fois.Deux personnes sous laLune pleine,seuls,en silence...elle le ragarde langouissamment et....

L_NO-NO-NON!_  
S_Comment?_

L_Rien!_

S_Quelque chose qui ne va pas,Li-kun?_

Il cherche de reparer comme il peut.

L_Non,je disait ..que l'autre soir la Lune etait encore plus blanche._

S_Vraiment?Je ne l'avais pas remarqué..et je ne te croyais pas si romantique!_

L_(GASP!)_

Sakura s'assit sur le banc.

S_Viens!Tu ne vourras pas rester debout pour toute le soir!_

L_Je vais....bien ici!_

S_Allons...je ne te mange pas du tout!_

Li deglutit et s'assis..au bord du banc.

Ils restent en silence pour quelques instants,puis Sakura:_Tu sais?Ce soir...

je suis tellement heureuse!_

L_Et..pourquoi?_

S_Parce que après longtemps _elle sourit _j'ai revu mon petit ami!_

Ca est un rude coup pour lui.Il avit oublié "il" ..et il ressent une profonde amertume.

L_Ah...je comprends...alors_il a les larmes aux yeux.Il serre les poigns_..lui aussi il sera heureux!_

Sakura reste muete.Elle LE voit.Elle LE sent.SI.c'est vraiment lui!Elle croit mourir de joie car son trésor est là,à coté d'elle.Elle lui effleure sa main delicatement.

L_Uh!_

Elle la saisit et la porte au visage.Elle continue à le regarder dans les yeux brillants....il est resté paralisé!

S_OH!SHAORAN-KUN!Enfin,je t'ai retrouvé!Tu as fait retour!_Elle lui jette les bras au cou et elle le serre tendrement.

Li n'y comprend plus rien.La tete lui tourne comme une toupie!

S_Tu sais_elle lui chuchote à l'oreille_je t'aime à la folie!_

Les mains de Li tremblent.....il a les bras levés à demi air .....il ne sait pas si l'enlacher à son tour...il le voudrait aussi...et finalement!

S_ah!(oh,si!)...sniff...sniff....SNIFF!!_

Li se rend compte que Sakura va pleurer._Pourquoi..pourqui pleures tu?_

Sakura le quitte et le regarde ,les larmes aux yeux.

S_C'est que ...je suis tellement,tellement contente!_

L_Oh!..._

Li sent son coeur qui se rechauffe d'un doux sentiment.Et maintenant il comprend,il est amoureux!

[note:il te fallait d'ecrire un livre pour y arriver?]

Sakura s'abandonne sur sa poitrine et sourit.Il la regarde et il lui caresse les cheveux.Il la trouve t merveilleuse.

Ils restent comm ça pour quelques minutes,en ecoutant leurs repits reguliers,leurs coeurs qui battent.

L_(Je resterais ici...pour toute la vie!)_

Tout à coup,Sakura entend un frou-frou.Li percevoit une presence.

L_Sakura!..._

Ils regardent derrière eux.La fete a disparu!Il n'y a plus personne!Tout est noir et silence.Une fumée noire se souleve du pré,qui grandit et s'enveloppe et se concentre pour revetir une forme connue....

S_Oh,NON!_

L_Mais qui es tu?_

D_On se revoit,fillette!Ton temps est terminé!_

Sakura la regarde avec mepris et rage,tandis que Li n'arrete pas de l'enlacer.

L_Tu la connais?_

S_Malheuresement oui...._

La Carte rit_Pauvre enfant,tu croyais que battre moi,la Carte du Defi,ce aurait ete une promenade?_

Li reste bouleversé:mais qui est elle?De quoi parle-t-elle?

L_Mais alors!Qui es tu et qu'est ce que tu veux de Sakura!_

La carte ferme les yeux,pour le preparer à une mauvaise surprise:_Mais certainement...je me presente:Je suis la Carte du Defi.Et j'ai gagné un pari avec ton amie qui maintenant va payer!_

S_Tu te trompes!J'ai pas perdu!_

D_Eh,non,ma belle,qu'est ce que tu crois?Qu'il soit suffisant de dire deux betises et de se laisser enlacer?_Elle la regarde de travers._NON.Tu aurais du te faire baiser.C'est evident qu'il ne t'aime pas._

Sakura se sent etreindre le coeur.Ces mots lui font mal.Alors elle regarde

Li ,suppliante:_Shaoran!Je t'en prie!Je t'en supplie!Dis moi que tu m'aime!Dis-le moi!_

Li ne sait pas quoi faire.Il hesite..les mots ne lui sortent pas de la bouche.

D_Ah ah ah!Tu vois?C'est fini!_

Elle leve le paume de la main vers le ciel.Il apparait une sphere noir du rien,entourée pas une nuage noire._Maintenant tu payeras!_

Les sillages de fumée deviennent de plus en plus grandes,tournent autour de la sphère et un vent terrible se leve dans le parc.Sakura se sent engloutir par la sphère!

D_Tu resteras enfermée à jamais dans cette sphère.C'est ton destin!_

S_NOOOON!Shaoran-kun!_

L_Sakuraaaaa!_

Li s'agrippe avec une main au banc,avec l'autre il saisit au vol celle de Sakura,qui allait etre capturée parle tourbillon noir.

L_UGH!_

S_Ah!Ne me laisse pas,Shaoran-kun!_

Li ne reussit presque plus à l'entretenir...elle lui va echapper de main....

D_C'est fini!_

Un grondement du tonnerre secoue la terre.Une sphère lumineuse frappe avec force celle noire,en la brisant.Le vent arrete de souffler et Sakura tombe par terre.

D_AAAhh!Qui a osé m'attaquer?Qui?_

Un ange blanc apparait derriere les chevelures des arbres.

S_YUE!!_

Yue defie la carte du regard.Elle est visiblement irritée.

Li etreint Sakura tres fort.

D_Que le diable t'emporte,personne ne t'a appelé!_

La Carte se leve dans l'air et Yue la suit:une bataille commence dans le ciel noir.

Mais la lutte dure peu,car la Carte tombe par terre!

D_Ce n'est pas possible...personne a des pouvoirs forts comme les miens!J'ai ete crée par le magicien le plus puissant au monde!_

Y_Je n'ai rien fait.C'est TOI qui as perdu.Les forces t'ont abandonné car tu as perdu._

D_NOOON!_

Y_SI'!_Il se tourne vers Sakura et Li_Regarde-les!Regarde bien!Tu ne voit pas qu'ils s'aiment?Tu ne sens pas la force de leur amour?C'est pour ça que tes pouvoirs ont disparu!_

D_AAAaaah!NON!_

Y_Sakura!Capture la carte ,maintenant!_

S_D'accord!_

Dans l'obscurité apparait le cercle de Sakura,très lumineux.

S_Oh sceptre magique,je t'ordonne d'apparaitre!_

Le scepte fait son apparition.

S_Carte du Defi!Retourne à ta forme originelle!Je te l'ordonne!_

D_AAAaaah!_

[note:elle ne fait que crier?]

La carte se deformant lance des cris orribles ,engloutie par la Carte de Sakura,jusqu'à disparaitre complètement.

Sakura prend la carte,puis elle s'adresse à Yue._Merci!Sans vous je serai morte!_

Y_C'est pas moi,c'est Shaoran que tu dois remercier!_

L_Sakura!_

S_Oh,Shaoran!_Elle lui jette les bras au cou.

Li reste perplexe._j'y comprends rien..tu ne pourrais pas m'expliquer?_

Sakura fait signe que oui.

S_Eh bien....je viens du futur!_

L_QUOI!!_

Sakura lui raconte tous,que Yue est Yukito aussi.

L'ange dit que dans quelques minutes la magie de la carte disparaitra à jamais et que tous les eleves feront retour.Il ajoute qu'il est capable aussi de porter Sakura dans la futur.

A' sa place il apparaitra la Sakura du passé qui ne sait rien de toute cette histoire.

Li devient sombre_Et maintenant _dit il_Tu t'en vas?_

Sakura reste un peu indecise_Oui..Il y a Shaoran qui m'attend,il ne sait meme pas si je vais bien...Si j'y pense ..Il doit avoir tellement souffert !_

Li baisse les yeux._C'est naturel...tu l'aime,n'est pas?Mais.._

S_Mais?_

Li serre les dents et les poigns.Il lui jette les bras brusquement et l'etreint desesperemment.Sakura ne se l'attendait pas.

L_Je ne veux pas que tu parte!Je ne veux pas...ma vie sans toi n'a pas de sens!Je t'aime!_

Li cherche de cacher les larmes.Absoulement pas,il ne veut pas que Sakura s'en apercoive.

Sakura devient triste,puis elle prend courage et lui sourit gentiment.

Elle lui prends le visage entre les mains,elle regarde ses yeux tremblant et determinés,et elle lui dit_Tu seras toujours avec moi..Shaoran!_

L_Sakura!_

Elle lui donne un baiser sur le front.

S_Aime la Sakura du passé comme je t'aime.N'oublie jamais que nous sommes la meme personne!Dans un peu elle aussi elle t'aimera,je le sais..il faut tout simplement que tu aie un peu de patience._

Li reste soulagé.

Y_C'est l'heure,Sakura!_

S_J'arrive!_

Sakura s'approche de Yue,puis elle fait demi tour,comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.Elle cours vers Li et elle lui chuchote à l'oreille:_Adieu..et n'oublie pas.._

L_Quoi?_

S_BAISE-LA!_

L_...Glub!_

Sakura sourit et cours vers Yue.Un faisceau lumineux l'enveloppe,jusqu'au point où elle disparait.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran kun est detruit.Ils sont passés 13 jours depuis que Sakura a disparu dans le vide,et meme Eriol n'a pas pu l'aider,car la Carte avait été crée par un autre magicien.

Il fait nuit.Il y a la Lune pleine.Ne reussissant pas à se coucher,Shaoran se promene dans le parc,perdu dans les pensées.

Tout à coup un faisceau lumineux descend de la Lune jusqu'à terre,tres lumineux.

Une figure apparait la lumiere,secouée par un leger souffle de vent.

Shaoran observe la scène plein d'espoir..et finalement il la voit!

L_Sakura!_

Sakura leve le regard et elle le voit.Elle a les larmes aux yeux..Ils s'enlancent,emus.Ils sont tres beaux ensemble.

L_Mon amour..j'ai tellement craint pour toi!_

S_Shaoran..je crois de rever.._

L_Comment as tu fait?Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_

S_Ca n'a plus d'importance.Ce qui est essentiel, c'est que nous sommes ensemble de nouveau_

L_Si!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est dimanche matin.Il est 8h30.Sakura arrive au parc en courant.

L_Mince, encore une fois!_

S_Excuse-moi!Je ne trouvais pas mon sac!_

L_D'accord,d'accord!_

Il lui saisit la main et il l'amene au lac du parc.Il n'y a personne.

S_C'est beau..un tres beau lac.Elle etire les bras tranquillement.

S_C'est vraiment une belle journée!L'ideal pour se promener,parmi les gens..allons au parc d'attractions,il y a plus de cahut,non?_

Sakura fait une giravolte et fait semblant de vouloir s'en aller.Shaoran la saisit par le poignt avec force,jusqu'a lui faire mal et lui donne une violente secousse.Il la regarde resolu,un peu irrité.

S_Ehi!Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?_

Shaoran la fixe ardemment.Le coeur de Sakura bat si fort..Il la prend par les epaules il la attire sur soi et il la baise avec passion.

Sakura fremit de plaisir.

FIN


End file.
